


fortress of fire, pt. 1

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Fortresses are calm. Sometimes a human comes looking for treasure or blazes to kill, but the piglins and wither skeletons deal with them. But even instances like that are rare.Until strange things start to bubble to the surface.
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	fortress of fire, pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This says pt. 1 bc pt. 2 will show up later in the series, this is still just a oneshot!

Techno knew the key rules to survival in the Nether. 

**  
  
**

Don’t pick a fight with someone you can’t beat.

Don’t get involved with problems that aren’t yours to worry about.

Don’t go to the Overworld, humans aren’t to be trusted. 

Don’t be content. Continue to grow stronger, hoard resources, and never stop running. 

Don’t make a deal with a god. They’re all tricksters. 

Don’t stand out too much, unique things end up getting killed faster. 

**  
  
**

He breaks his first rule very young. 

Techno’s bound to stand out. He has his first growth spurt before any of the other kids. He never loses a fight. He asks too many questions to uninterested piglin elders, and he wants a name. 

His curiosity gets him into fights, but his talent for violence keeps growing. He only gets stronger, faster, and more clever than anyone in his clan. 

His coming of age ceremony arrives. He’s only nine at the time, but the Nether is ruthless. There’s no time for coddling children. 

Bowing before the elders, waiting to be accepted formally into his clan, he hears Chat for the first time. First, slowly a building whisper. It crescendos into demands. 

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

He’s not accepted into the ranks of the other piglins and instead is thrown out. He was bound to cause trouble, being so strange. 

**  
  
**

This is why you don’t break the unspoken rules.

**  
  
**

But he makes it on his own. He hoards gold, continues to train and fight and grow stronger. He learns how to tune out Chat’s senseless words. Eventually, the word goes around that there’s a piglin with amazing strength. 

His travels take him to a Nether Fortress, one many that guard the Nether Castle. He’s offered a job and chooses stability over traveling the ruthless landscape. 

Hey, enough gold could convince anyone. 

**  
  
**

His time at the fortress will lead him to break another rule.

**  
  
**

Fortresses are calm. Sometimes a human comes looking for treasure or blazes to kill, but the piglins and wither skeletons deal with them. But even instances like that are rare.

**  
  
**

One day, a commotion breaks out within the fortress. It’s resolved before he even shows up to the brick pathways, but he still asks what happened. 

“Oh, the prince was messing around here when they should not have been. It isn’t a big deal.” An older piglin tells him calmly. 

“The prince?” He asks. The prince being here, that should be a big deal, right?

“Well, we’re in the inner circle of fortresses so when he makes his little escapades he ends up getting caught around the border here.” The other informs him as if it’s normal to have royalty just out and about.

Techno peers over the gate to see a group of guards dragging off a small figure, too far away to really see any features of the prince, except for the fact that he looks small. 

He hums, “Why does he run away so much?”

“I don’t know. The king doesn’t care just as long as he doesn’t get himself killed, so that’s our job.” 

And that should be that. He should just forget the little flare-up never happened and continue on with his work like normal. But, the situation is too strange for it to give him peace. 

Chat goes off. Royalty is the Nether is revered, so why is the prince so ignored? And- and he was just a kid. That was for certain. Why was the kid trying to run away? 

****  
  


Quietly, his mind festers. 


End file.
